


It's Time To Meet The Muppets

by uniquepov



Category: The Muppet Show
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Piggy joins Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time To Meet The Muppets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> Don't own, don't profit, please don't sue.

[](http://s1116.photobucket.com/user/lorcalon/media/muppets2.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a true drabble - 100 words, if you only count the message contents. Happy Yuletide!
> 
> For some reason, I can't get the image to post any larger. To see the proper-sized version, go [here](http://s1116.photobucket.com/user/lorcalon/media/muppets.jpg.html) and zoom in.


End file.
